Ekusoshisuto to shite no seikatsu
by ImHavi
Summary: This story is about a young 14 year old girl becoming an Exorcist and also having to marry the one and only Yuu Kanda.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

April 13, 2012

Hi, I'm Havi Kanda ((That sounds SOOO weird)), yes like Yu Kanda. No I'm not his sister, I'm his fiancée. Now I'm only 14, and I know that I'm way too young to get married, but… Where under an arranged marriage, Kanda can be a pain sometimes… He doesn't normal talk, unless he has too. I'm sure you all want to know why I'm getting married to him when I'm older, that would be because I guess I'm that 'that person', or something like that, that he has been looking for. The first time I meet Kanda was about a year or two ago. We've become really close to each other. And if anyone is wondering, I do wear a ring to show I'm engaged, though my friends question why I wear a ring, I normal tell them no reason. Oh, Kanda is also an Exorcist; about three days ago my neighbor hood was attacked by Akuma. Now because we had Kanda around, along with Allen Walker, Lavi, and Lenalee Lee, but during that time… It was shown that I had Innocence. Now my Innocence is in the same form as Kanda's, it's in a sword, which is named, Mugen. Now after finding out that I have Innocence, I was told that I must become an Exorcist… It was hard on my parents and the rest of my family, but because Kanda was going to be there with me they felt a little better. But today is the last day I get to be at school, and could be the last time I see any of my friends. Now I shall tell you my story.

8:05 A.M.

"Hey Havi," My friend Aly said to me as I closed my locker.

"Hey Aly, Crystal, Tenajha, Adam, and Taylor, How are you guys?" I asked as Kanda, Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee walked up to us.

"I'm good, you?" They all said at the same time.

"I'm ok…" I said

"Havi," Kanda said as they were coming closer.

"Huh? Oh, Hi guys, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Go change in to these," Kanda said as he handed me some Exorcist clothing.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going. Do you guys want to come with me?" I asked manly talking to the girls in the group.

"Sure," Crystal said

We all walked toward the girl's locker room.

"So… Havi who are those people?" Tenajha asked

"Uhhh… The guy with black long hair is my boyfriend/ fiancé his name is Kanda, the guy with white short hair is Allen. The guy with orange red hair color is named Lavi. And finally the girl in the group is named Lenalee. There all Exorcist," I explained as we walked in to the girls locker room.

"Oh… and why is it that you have to put it on?" Taylor asked.

"I…. Uhh… I'm becoming an Exorcist…" I said as I started to get dressed. "Lenalee, can you help me please?"

"Yeah, I'd be glad too." She said.

After I had put my clothing on, we walked out of the girl's locker room.

"So, how do I look?" I asked as I walked out of the girl's locker room

"You look nice…" Kanda said

"Aww, you look cute, Havi." Allen said as the two of us went in circles.

"Hehehe thanks." I said "Come on; let's go to Mr. Pye's room."

"Ok!" Everyone said at the same time.

The nine of us walked to Mr. Pye's room.

"Hey Mr. Pye," I said as we all walked in to his room.

"Oh, hello, what is this?" He asked pointing to my uniform.

"Oh, this, I'm becoming an Exorcist, and I'll get to be with these guys." I said happily pointing to Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen.

*Ring, Ring, Ring,* the school bells went.

"Oh, I have to get to class, bye!" I said as I left Mr. Pye's room. "You guys should head back to the Black order or back to my house until school is out."

"Yeah, I guess your right… Will see you after school than!" Lavi said.

Lenalee, Lavi and Allen walked passed me when I got to the hall way of my class.

"Kanda, you can go too." I said as I walked into my class.

"No," Was all he said and followed me in

"Morning Mrs. Tobison," I said as I took my seat as I place my stuff down, My Laptop and binder. ((That is what I have to take to class every day… A school laptop and my binder.))

"Good morning, Havi. And who is this?" My teacher asked as Kanda sat behind me.

"This is Yu Kanda; he's an Exorcist for the Black Order." I said looking back at him with a death glare.

"Oh, and what is that your wearing?" She than asked as she walked up to us.

"Oh these, these is an Exorcist Uniform." I said looking back at Mrs. Tobison.

"I thought only Exorcist wear this?" she asked/ stated.

"Yes, but as of today I'm going to be part of the Black Order." I said as the bell rang for class to start.

9:35 A.M.

_Great 2__nd__ period with Kanda sitting behind me, yay! Not… Its so awkward having him sit behind me and watch me work and when I get something wrong he laughs at me, or corrects me. _*Sigh*

"What's wrong?" Kanda asked

"Nothing." I said as Mr. Linh started talking

"It looks like we have a guest today, am I right?" Mr. Linh asked me and Kanda.

"Yeah, he's name is Yu Kanda, he's an Exorcist for the Black Order. Also this is my last day here at Mattson." I said as stood up.

"He's first name is Yu?" my friend Whitney asked someone on the class.

I could see Kanda's right eye twitching.

"Why would today be your last?" Mr. Lind ask

"I'm becoming an Exorcist for the Black Order." I explained

1:05 P.M.

_When well this day end!_

"Havi, who is this?" Mrs. Franks asked

And for the 5th or 6th tie today I explained who he was and that today was my last day, and blah, blah, blah.

2:50 P.M.

"Havi, you're leaving for the day." Mr. Harmaning said

"Huh… Oh ok." I said as I grabbed my stuff, walked up to Mr. Harmaning took the paper and walked out with Kanda right behind me.

"So, I guess where leaving for the Black Order, huh?" I asked as we walked up to my locker.

"… What's your compo?" Kanda asked as I stood next to my locker

"15-43-07," I said as Kanda tried to open my locker.

It took Kanda two tries to open my locker.

"There," Kanda said as he stepped back from my locker

"Thanks…"I said as I got my stuff and backed it.

The two of us walked to the main office and signed me out. I dropped off my laptop and we left.

* * *

ImHavi: Hope you guys like it, it too sometime to type it...

Kanda: It took you three to four hours to type.

ImHavi: Yeah, i know... but i was also watching Inuyshas for the fiveth or sixth time...

Allen: Thats sad

ImHavi: Shut Up Moyashi

Allen: What the Hell does Moyashi mean?

Lavi: I believe Moyashi means 'Bean Sprout'

Allen: I'm not a Bean Sprout!

ImHavi: And this is when I go get Mai and Naru*Runs away to go find Mai and Naru*

Kanda: Your too loud, Moyashi.

Allen: BaKanda, Go away!

ImHavi: I'm Back with Naru and Mai...

Mai: What did you need again ImHavi?

ImHavi: Can you send Naru on those three, there being loud and mean!

Mai: I'll Try

ImHavi: HEHEHEHEHE, Well hope you guys liked it R&R! Bye!(Oh, also 'Ekusoshisuto to shite no seikatsu' means 'Life as an Exorcist')


	2. Chapter 2

ImHavi: Yay! Chapter two! and it's only 2:19 in the morning!

Mai: Why doesn't it supprise me that your still up?

ImHavi: Umm... Maybe because i stay up until midnight every night, even on school nights.

Mai: ...Thats sad... by the way ImHavi doesn't own any of the characters other than Havi because thats herself... ohh and Sunmesh is really her dog...

ImHavi: Thanks Mai!

Mai: For what?

ImHavi: For doing my jop! Enjoy readers.

* * *

Chapter Two

April 13, 2012

"Kanda… Do you think I'll be able to see all my friends again?" I asked as we walked out the front doors of Mattson.

"Hmm… I don't know, if you get the time, I'm sure you'll be able to. Along with if you get a mission down here." He said walking next to me.

"Remember when we first meet?" I asked as Kanda and I held hands.

"Yeah, I do, why?" He asked looking down at me.

"Remember how scared I was? And my brother came in the room and I ended up running to him and I hid behind him… and he thought you had hurt me or something." I said/asked while laughing.

"Yeah, I remember that day. But do you remember when you went out on a walk with your dog, and this guys came out of now were, trying to kidnap you…" He also said/asked while laughing

"Yeah and you just happened to be following me."

"Your brother asked me to, but any ways and when they went to grab you I came out and hit them with Mugen. Which of course made them pass out… the first thing you did when you saw me was run up to me crying and hugged me, witch normal I would have made you get off but because you were only about 11 maybe almost 12." Kanda said as we crossed the road.

"That and I am your Fiancée. So no matter what you would still have been stuck with a crying me." I said with a smile on my face, and a small bush.

The walk home was quiet for the most part after are small talk. But something didn't feel right… I mean it felt like I was going to be going back to Mattson soon for something… I'm not really sure what though. Maybe I'm just tired… or I'm thinking too hard. I wonder is Kanda has the same feeling. Oh well… I'm home now I said to myself ((My laptop feel on me when trying to type about half that…. Stupid gravity))

"Where home!" I said kind of loud.

"Welcome home, Havi." My sister Christina said.

"Thanks, where's Dad?" I asked

"He's down stairs… but why don't you call mom." Christina said.

"Oh, ok, is everything ok?" I asked walking up the stairs.

"I think Mom just messes you and the rest of us. And that when she comes home she most likely won't get to see you." My sister said a little uneasy.

"Ok, I'll go call her. Is Jason coming by?" I asked walking into my clean room ((Fun Fact: I myself just had to clean my room… It took about three days because I kept leaving my room and doing other stuff, talking with friends online, typing chapter one of this story, reading other peoples fan fiction. Going on Deviantart, Facebook and than checking e-mail… or watching anime))

"Yeah he said he was on his way about 10 minutes ago."

"Where are Lenalee, Lavi and Allen?"

"There out on a walk with the dogs,"

"Oh, did they go to the fenced in park?"

"Yeah,"

"Kanda after I call my mom and say hi to my dad want to walk Sunmesh up to the fenced in park?"

"Sure,"

After talking to my mom and telling her that I mess her and that when she comes home, I'll try to come and see her as soon as I can. After that I went to tell my dad hi and that where going on a walk with Sunmesh, we left. So here we are now, on our way to the fenced in park, holding Kanda's hand as we walk Sunmesh.

"Havi," I heard someone call

"Huh, oh, hi Whitney. How are you?" I asked as she walked up to Kanda, Sunmesh and I.

"I'm good, how about you guys?" she asked

"I'm good, and I'm sure Mr. Quiet guy is too" I said with a little laugh.((just letting you know… it's 1:48 in the morning and today is my last day to sleep in late because tomorrow is Sunday and I go to church on Sunday and then Monday is school… Stupid school))

"May I ask, but how old are you, Kanda?" Whitney asked

"I'm 18, why?"

"… Havi… you're just as bad as Crystal… not that it's bad…" ((It's imposable to wear a frown in candy town! Lol))

"But this time it wasn't my fault, I mean… where under an arranged marriage…" I said with a smile.

"You are? But why?" she asked.

"…Uhh… I'm not really sure why my parents wanted this…" I said as I started to look at the ground "We should be going, where meeting up with some people. Bye"

"Bye, Havi," She said waving her hand.

"Kanda… why are we really under an arranged marriage?" I asked looking up at him.

"… I'm not really sure; you'll have to ask your parents on that one." He said looking at me.

_You're lying, I can see it in your eyes, but why, why lie about it, when you know I can see that you're lying to me, the one that loves you and is willing to die, just for you... Why… why lie?" _I asked myself as a single tear goes down my face.

"Havi… wants wrong?" Kanda asks me as he stops walking.

"You're lying to me… I can see it right in your eyes…" I said as more tears fell.

"Oh Havi…" He said hugging me, "…I know why it was brought up, but not why your parents agreed to it. The reason why it was brought up was because I had told them that you are 'that person' that I've been looking for, and that I would do anything to keep you safe."

"… Yuu… I love you… and I want to be with you… forever." I said looking up at him.

"I love you too, Havi ((Who's in the forest strolling! The birds and the bees are singing Momji, the frogs in the pound are calling, yes it's true, the trees rise there leaves together, who needs the sun when we've got you… Lol, I just had to…)) and well be together… forever, I promise." Kanda said as he lowered his head and his lips touched mine.

* * *

ImHavi: Yay for Cliff hangers!

Kanda: Grrrrr *gives death glare*

ImHavi: I'm not scared of you, Yuu.

Allen: *leans over to ask Lavi* Did she really just call him by his first name?

Lavi: *leans over to Allen* I think so...

Allen: Brave girl *nods head*

Lavi: yeah *nods head with Allen*

Kanda: ...

ImHavi: Awww does Yuu not having any thing to say!

Kanda: Shut Up Ebi no(Shrimp)

ImHavi: Grrrr

Kanda: Grrr...

ImHavi: *Hisses than jumps on Kanda*

Kanda: So thats how you want to play...*turns ImHavi on to her back with Kanda on top(... XD)

Allen: ... Hope you enjoyed... the reading... see you next time! R&R(Read and Review)


End file.
